Harry Potter and the Alteran Failsafe
by flashbak35a
Summary: Harry and Hermione 'meet' at the zoo and get transported to the ancient outpost in Antarctica. This is based on r2r4l's one-shot Harry Potter: Failsafe with his permission.


**Harry Potter: Failsafe, a harry potter x stargate fanfic**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything else you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Chapter 1 - Failsafe

Timeframe: Summer 1991.

The control chair at the old Alteran outpost in Antarctica dipped below 2.5% of its power reserve, activating an automatic failsafe protocol.

The outpost was left behind in the hope that the future descendants of their civilization would grow enough on their own to discover it and make good use of it to bring a new evolution of their species to the stars.

Unfortunately, no one ever discovered the outpost in time. Therefore, with primary power running out, the failsafe protocol was initiated.

The outpost computer core scanners searched the planet for the descendant with the best DNA match and largest zero-point energy potential in their body... it would have to force the issue.

Ten-year-old Harry Potter and eleven-year-old Hermione Granger both visiting the snake house in the zoo at the same time when Dudley knocked Harry into Hermione suddenly got a funny feeling inside, saw a bright flash of light, and disappeared.

They reappeared in a dimly lit room of metal walls and a big fancy chair with a strange looking headrest that looked like it had some kind of little arms on it.

Harry said, "Oh what in the bloody hell happened now? Freaky stuff is always happening to me. I'm gonna really get it for this."

Hermione asks Harry "who are you? And where are we? I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter, and I have no idea where we are."

"HARRY POTTER I've read all about you."

"so you know I'm a freak what did the Dursley's do advertise it in the newspaper."

"newspaper? Freak? No you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"if you say so, come on let's look around"

They started looking around and saw a strange round alcove that didn't seem to go anywhere. They noticed some big metal doors on the other side of the room. As they started toward them, they saw a flash of light over by the chair and a man that seemed to come out of the floor like some kind of fancy movie projection, who started talking to him.

"Hello, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Welcome to the last ancient outpost of your ancestors remaining on Terra, which you call Earth." said the movie projection.

Harry got a cold chill running down his back and the hair on the back of his neck stuck up... backing away, he said: "Whoa. Uhm, hello. How did you know my name and how did I get here and who are you? what are you?" replied Harry, backing up like he'd seen a ghost. And maybe he had.

"I know your names because I scanned your entire consciousness when you arrived." the ghost replied.

"You got here by me beaming you from where I found you to this location." it continued.

"I am holographic representation of the main computer core artificial intelligence that runs this facility." it said.

"Thanks. You answered all my questions and I still have no idea what is going on." said Harry.

"Why did you bring us here? And I know you just said you beamed us here but, how did you actually do that? Are you with the government or an alien or something?" asked Harry.

The AI briefly explained to them the purpose of the facility, who their ancestors were, why the computer had to act as it did, therefore answering why they was brought there.

"My scan indicated that your minds could handle the full knowledge download from my repository. I need to deliver this to the best candidate of my creators' descendants before I run out of power completely, thus assuring at least the possibility of the continuation of their legacy. So, if you would please sit in the control chair, I can do that, and then you will understand everything, and this facility will be yours to command until my remaining power is drained." said the machine that is not a movie or a ghost.

Harry and Hermione reluctantly sat in the chair. The computer made a good case for someone having to do it and it looked like it had to be them.

They sat and then over the next few hours the full Alteran knowledge repository as it stood seven point five million years ago downloaded into their minds. The knowledge of Atlantis ended at the point it left the Milky Way destined for Pegasus. It's fate and any further development of the Lanteans were unknown to it. No one had visited since then to update its records.

Harry stood up, and despite still being a slip of a malnourished ten-year-old boy, he now possessed over fifty million years of scientific and technological knowledge and history.

"Computer, how much power do you have left?" asked Harry.

".99% of the ZPM remains." it replied.

"How much time do you have left given just ordinary operation of the facility not engaging any weapons and other high power draws?" asked Harry.

"24 days." it replied.

"Explain." said Harry.

"The power used to scan the entire planet, beam you here and download the repository to both of you used up the majority of my remaining reserve power. That is why the failsafe acted as and when it did." the computer answered.

"How would scanning for neutronium and naquadah then creating a map of the location affect the power?" asked Hermione

"That would reduce time for ordinary operation to 17 days, an Astra Porta and dialing device are located within 1 km of this outpost and can be beamed to this location with no power loss." It replied.

"Very well, do so. Then we need to get what resources We can from here today and, then plan to return someday in the future when we can restore power to you." said Harry.

Harry and Hermione then knowing where and what everything was went into a storage locker and each obtained a Personal Neural Assistant, a personal nanomorph encounter suit armband, a personal shield arm band, a personal phase shift arm band, and two personal zpe foci bracers one for each wrist. And put it all on.

They had the AI do the scan and load the map into their PNA's and beam the Astra Porta and dialing device into the outpost. During the scan of the area around the Astra Porta the AI revealed a frozen Alteran giving off faint life signs beamed the body into a quarantine field in an ice cave just outside the outpost that would keep it at its current temp letting them know it was infected with the ancient plague.

They donned the personal nanomorph suit, bound the AI to themselves and tested the subspace communicator. Then they retracted the head piece and willed the body suit to retract into the armband. You've got to love nanite-tech.

Harry now knew thanks to Hermione that he was what some people on Earth call a wizard. They were now fully aware of their innate zpe abilities of telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and transmogrification. What Alteran children were taught as the four T's. He also knew that his special neutronium-naquadah alloy foci bracelets would help him focus his power and amplify it. Given what they now knew of these foci, they took two more and placed one around each ankle, and one that was fashioned as a belt. They knew that by adding these, with practice they could learn how to control their telekinesis in multiple planes simultaneously and effectively learn how to fly using their zpe power. His still very ten-year-old human mind thought that was just too cool to pass up and eleven-year-old Hermione agreed now that her new knowledge helped with her fear of heights.

They were glad that all of those nanite constructs would grow and resize with them as he aged or all of that would've been a temporary gesture at that point.

The computer informed Harry that when it beamed him there it discovered a piece of a foreign consciousness latched onto the scar in his forehead and when he rematerialized it removed the foreign entity and stored a copy of its memories in a separate database and stored the foreign fragment of consciousness of the entity in a separate pattern buffer.

"What do you want to do with the fragment?" asked the computer.

"Let me see the memories first. Create another copy of its memories onto a new data storage crystal and give it to me." said Harry.

"Can you clear the fragment and add it to us?" asked Hermione.

"yes"

He decided not to drain the outpost power needlessly with having it generate and run a new hologram of this so, he attached the data crystal to his nanomorph suit and used his neural interface to it to peruse the memories.

A little while later harry said, "Oh my god. Computer cleanse that fragment of consciousness."

The computer complied.

Beyond all the bad and disgusting stuff in the memory of this Tom Riddle, Harry learned apparently that Tom Riddle made soul containers. He Shared the Riddle knowledge with Hermione who used her nanomorph suit to separate the knowledge from the bad disgusting stuff, she then absorbed the knowledge. She was able to get Harry to do the same.

"If I bring more of these soul pieces can you clear them to and add them to us when we figure out how to get you more power?"

"Yes I can."

Putting two and two together with their other new knowledge, they realized that all magicals are what counted for the closest remaining descendants of the Alterans on Earth. But something didn't add up about the whole thing. If they descended from them and had been there for seven point five million years, they should have a lot more known history and shouldn't be such a small minority compared to muggles according to Riddle's memories. Something was missing, something for future study.

Harry decided to just take the purged Riddle data crystal with him for further study when the idea grabbed him.

Harry realized that they could not stay at the facility for much longer. He also knew that they had the power to simply teleport to the surface, so in order to preserve what remained of the ZPM, they shut down all systems, removed the ZPM from its pedestal and placed it into the storage room just for safe keeping after Hermione made a through recording of the ZPM.

Harry pondered: "That is enough from the outpost for now. We have to figure out what we want to do with our life with this knowledge and what to do about this legacy."

On the way out they stopped by the storage room and grabbed a large supply of unformed Nanites which they organized into 2 networked clusters, formed a neural interface with, and then had them form themselves into the shape of 2 backpacks. That would not look out of place for them to carry around as a ten-year-old or eleven-year-old kid, but they could will it to re-form itself to any smart device they will need within the space and power of the available nanites, such as a very advanced Alteran laptop or a miniature robot.

They deployed their encounter suit. Knowing that the fully deployed suit would regulate their body temperatures and protect them from the elements once they transported to the surface.

Talking to Harry, Hermione said, "Boy it sure looks Brrrrrrr out here."

Figuring that they ought to check on the old stargate before they left They were surprised to actually find it was covered in ice. Then used telekinesis to clear it and the DHD so that it would be useable again even though they could dial the gate without it as long as the power was still there. They briefly thought about using it to gate to some other Alteran outpost to see what else might remain out there, like Heliopolis or something, but decided "nah... the stuff isn't going anywhere."

Then they briefly wondered if they should contact the Asgard. But he knew that this DHD didn't have enough power to dial their Homeworld from there. Well maybe someday they would build a new power supply for that.

Harry teleported back to #4 Privet Drive. While Hermione went to her house to gather all her possessions.

Back at the Dursley's they gave Harry a hard time for his disappearance and then for all the weird armbands and watches he seemed to be wearing. He had to use telekinesis to keep his relatives off him and his stuff. Deciding to use his powers to improve things for himself, he then used telepathy and learned that Petunia knew about his wizard heritage and kept it from him.

He told them that he came into his powers, and more. That the reason he was gone was that he was chosen by the ancestors to carry on their legacy and had been given even more power, tools, and knowledge to see it done and that they would not stand in his way.

The Dursley's then said, if that was so then he didn't need them anymore and he was no longer welcome, that he should leave. He replied that he would leave immediately and that he never considered their house his home anyway, the way they treated him.

He knew from her memories that Dumbledore placed him there and that he would be getting his Hogwarts letter in just over a month. But, he didn't care. He didn't know who Dumbledore really was but, he bet Riddle knew. So, he would go to ground somewhere and spend more time sifting through those memories than he originally planned on doing, to try to figure out what was going on with his life.

The first thing Harry thought of was to teleport to Potter Cottage now that his memory was perfectly clear on everything. He found a partial ruin and a sign that said the government intentionally left it a ruin. "Thanks for nothing..." was all Harry thought about that. He decided to rummage around the ruin anyway. It was all he had of his real family as far as his memories went.

He found nothing on the first two floors that didn't appear ruined by the elements in the past nine years but, he did find a basement door.

Girding himself for any surprise, he opened it to see naught but darkness except for the first few stairs that daylight reached. Willing his pack of nanites to form themselves into a destiny orb with lights, he donned his nanomorph hood and, he had the orb proceed into the basement as a probe. Except for a ton of dust and a lot of spiders, and he might have seen a rat or two, there didn't seem to be anything dangerous. Just a bunch of unopened boxes, a few opened boxes, and an old table with some dust covered books and papers. And what looked like a couple of old traveling trunks.

While the probe just circled around down there he sat at the top of the steps and started looking through the old wizard Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort's memories, to see if he had known anything useful to him.

He learned that Voldemort knew of the Fidelius spell and what that meant, he learned all about that night and the betrayal of Pettigrew. Harry made a silent vow to return that favor someday. Looking for some kind of magic spell that could clean the place up, he found the Scourgify spell and learned that it was his intent and willpower that would direct the magic or zpe as he knew it, to affect what he wanted. So, he concentrated with his arms in the air exposing his bracers and commanded Scourgify.

The room was instantly clean, then ordered Lumos and the room was bathed in light.

He commanded his nanomorph orb to return to backpack form.

Then, while searching through the items that he understood were the remains of his family's belongings he found one trunk, he swore it looked like someone had quickly rifled through it one day and didn't bother putting things back as they belonged.

That was apparently his father's first school trunk and he was glad all the old clothes weren't ruined after all there were sizes from his to adult, he found an old book called, "The Marauders Journal, Prongs Edition."

Looking through the other he was sure had to be his mother's he found a lot of old clothes and thought "Eww, was that what girls' underwear looked like?" He wondered, "why are they so small and frilly? Weird." But, it was good he looked in that pile because falling out of it was another old tattered book called "Lily's Diary."

Nothing else interesting was in the trunks but, in the other boxes and some scattered on the table were a bunch of other old books. They looked mostly like old school books.

Not knowing if any of this would be interesting or not, he willed his nanomorph to form into his laptop and to rapidly scan all the books, including each of his parents' journals. Then he contacted Hermione letting her know was he was.

While that went on he decided to take a closer look around the upstairs ruins. The upstairs was impassable, almost all fallen down. But in the sitting room he found a couple of old picture frames with photos of his mum and dad and their friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and another with his Mum and Dad with his Mum holding him as a baby. He took both of those for keepsakes. Then he found a big frame that had obviously fallen face down on the floor and when he picked the first up, there was an old couple coughing and wheezing and moving around. "Moving around?" he thought. And the old man said- "it's about bloody time."

"Ahem, sorry sir. But who are you? Are you related to me?" asked Harry.

"That depends on who you are, doesn't it boy?" replied the painting.

"Uhm, I am Harry Potter. This was my Mum and Dads house before they were murdered here." said Harry.

"What do you mean murdered? Dorea, wake up... do you hear this? James and Lily murdered?" exclaimed the man in the painting.

"Yes sir, who are you sir?" asked Harry, a bit impatiently.

"Why I am Charlus Potter and this is my wife, Dorea Potter. We are your grandparents if you are the Harry I think you are. The last time we saw you, you were a baby, just over one I think. How old are you?" asked Charlus.

"I am ten, almost eleven in about a month." replied Harry.

"Good grief, nine years then..." said Charlus, sadly.

"Tell us what happened son. Introduce the young lady first." said Charlus, softly.

"This is my first and best friend Hermione Jane Granger."

Then Harry told him about his life as he knew it up until going all Alteran. He wasn't ready to trust anyone with that yet, much less a talking painting.

"So Dumbledore did that huh? And you say it was Voldemort that done it?" asked Charlus.

Harry just nodded.

"Yes, that would fit." Charlus continued.

"There is actually more to my story. All stuff that just happened today actually. Part of why I came here and found you at all, but I'm not sure I can trust anyone with that story yet, and you guys are in a talking painting, which I know nothing about." said Harry.

They tried to explain how they existed and how they worked. Harry went back into Riddles memories and verified what they told him and found a spell that he can put on them to ensure they cannot reveal his secrets to anyone but Hermione.

"Okay, so here is the rest of my story..." began Harry.

He explained the Alterans, the outpost, the legacy, Tom Riddle aka Voldemort which had been in his scar but, now they just had the memories on their computers and the magical knowledge in their heads.

At first they called BS on the whole thing until Harry showed it all to them, except for the outpost itself of course, but he even projected that memory to them.

"So anyway, the other thing is that we're looking for a new place to live and we don't have any money." said Harry.

"And I know I should get my Hogwarts letter on my birthday and I'm not sure if I should even go now." said Harry.

"Well of course you have money, you just need to go to Gringotts. The problem is that you're underage and I would bet my hat that Dumbledore has schemed himself into being your magical guardian. But how he would've done it I don't know but, as soon as you start Hogwarts he would worm into that anyway as in loco parentis while you're at school." said Charlus.

"You don't sound very fond of Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Well he was supposed to protect you and your parents wasn't he? Look how well that turned out? and then he left you with abusive relatives that I know your mother would not have agreed with." said Charlus.

"Charlus," said Dorea, "Perhaps we should ask Harry to find a copy of his parents will?"

"Well, if Dumbledore is up to something going to the Ministry won't help you. Your only hope would be if the Goblins have a copy and if they'll help you." said Charlus.

Harry went to the Goblins in disguise, meaning wearing the best of the old worn robes out of his father's old trunk that would come closest to fitting him with a little charm his grandmother taught him, carrying the shrunken portrait in his pocket. While Hermione used his mother's old clothes.

He managed to talk their way into seeing an account manager in a private room, then un-shrunk the portrait and let his grandparents do most of the talking, except as usual Harry had to bleed, to prove who he was. Hermione took the test finding she was Lady Ravenclaw. Harry found he was heir of Gryffindor by blood and Slytherin by conquest.

The Goblins found the will and discovered Dumbledore violated the terms, thus leaving Harry without a magical guardian as far as they were concerned. With that in mind, they agreed to remove Dumbledore from account access immediately gave them their head of house rings and allowed them to move all their vaults to their US branch during which Harry had five thousand galleons exchanged for British pounds and ten thousand for US dollars, they got a portkey to Colorado Springs, Colorado. They went down to their vaults removing all items using warlock trunks shrunk on mithril chains. Finding a box fill with what looked like large snow globes his grandfather told him they were called property globes that with the short staff in the box he could go to all their properties shrinking them down into the globes to keep them safe.

Charlus had harry call for the Potter head elf, having him re-bond them as family, then take them to each of the Potter properties putting them into the globes they left the last property as is because it was near Colorado Springs.

Then they transferred the rest to an American bank minus the necessary fees to establish their false identities along with passports as emancipated minors, the last scion of the ancient noble house, Harold Gryffin and the last scion of the ancient noble house Hermione Raven. His recently deceased grandparents arranged for their citizenship and emancipation in the USA. He was financially secure with 5,250,000 dollars in his normal bank. And he had 87 billion galleons in Gringotts US branch. While Hermione had same amount in her mundane bank as Harry but only 40 billion in Gringotts US.

Before they left having read the tail of the three brothers they recognized that Dumbledore's wand was the elder wand, Harry's grandfather told him that before their portrait fell that he saw Dumbledore with his Father's now his invisibility cloak so having found the Marauders map 2.0 they went to Hogwarts stole the Elder wand while Dumbledore was under their stunning and sleep spells then proceeded to find all the Potter items he had taken to include all the family portraits including his parents they took all Dumbledore's books, the headmaster portraits, the sorting hat after it told them that Fawkes' perch had dark binding curse on it they melted it down releasing him, he bonded with Hermione and show her an image of a snowy owl that they should get from Diagon Alley. Then took a rooster down to the chamber that Riddles memories showed them, killing the basilisk using Riddles' knowledge they created a time dilatation in the chamber where they could render the basilisk with only a minute elapsing outside the chamber. Storing the rendered parts in a warlock trunk they searched the chamber finding a large hidden library they took all the books. They proceeded to the room of requirement to retrieve the diadem and empty the room of hidden things of anything of value just leaving junk behind they then left Hogwarts. Going to Diagon Alley to purchase the snowy owl Fawkes showed them as soon as the store opened. Going to the magical menagerie Hermione found and fell in love with an orange half keazle. Knowing they could find places like Diagon Alley in the US they left after retrieving all Riddles Horcrux. They learned they could sever the link to the main soul so they did. Deciding to check the map to see if there were any locations marked in the British Isles they found one marked at Glastonbury Tor.

Arriving at Glastonbury Tor they found a ring platform that allowed them entry where Merlin's hologram gave them three challenges which they did readily they put all the 'treasure' in their Warlock trunks including both sets of rings. They then chose to find out what was at the location in Egypt before going the US, in Egypt they found a pair of hand devices a ring platform and a 5000-year-old space ship not yet known to them of Goa'uld design. Using their knowledge and nanites they improved the ships systems as best they could with what they had to work with even adding a cloak. Using it they picked up the DHD hidden in the middle of a Russian warehouse on the way to their new home.

At his grandfather's advice they put five-hundred thousand into a liquid money market checking account and obtained ATM and credit cards. Then they put the rest of the four point seven-five million into a jumbo CD earning six percent interest, which would provide them each a monthly living stipend of twenty-two thousand five-hundred dollars per month. Which he would also continue to save and invest the unspent sum of each month.

They purchased a medium sized remote farmhouse in Colorado with one thousand+ acres of land and his grandparents taught him the spell work to fully repair the house and make it luxurious on the inside. Between them and their furthered magic research from his Riddle database they managed to remove all magical tracers on him, the owl trace, including those tied to blood magic. At which point a half dozen trinkets in Dumbledore's office exploded. They also made their house and property unplottable, unscryable, and invisible to muggles and magicals alike.

Harry and Hermione agreed to let his ancestors' and the headmaster portraits home school them after binding the headmasters to portraits in his possession and to provide them a parental adult influence as long as they don't try to prevent them from also trying to further their Alteran legacy. They felt like they owed the ancestors a great responsibility.

So far he was unable to copy them out of the portrait onto his computer or make a copy of them on the computer. But, he was able to duplicate the portraits. So in order to keep them safe, he left the originals over the hearth in his new home. But, he put a copy of each on easels he charmed with legs that could follow them around outside and continue to teach or counsel them while they practiced both traditional magic and their new Alteran innate abilities and exercised other functions of their technology. They even began to get the hang of personal flight.

Back in merry old England, Dumbledore was outraged at the loss of the Elder wand, Fawkes and all his and the potter things that he had stolen first. He still reacted immediately to Harry's disappearance, and using Legilimency on the Dursley's, he learned what little Harry shared with them. He was puzzled over talk of powers and the legacy of his ancestors, but knew that Harry was both thrown out and left of his own accord, so the blood wards were gone even if he could get him back there. The thing is he couldn't find him at all. He learned that the Goblins removed him from Harry's accounts for him violating the terms of his parents' wills, otherwise they would tell him nothing.

Harry never got his Hogwarts letter and school started without him. Dumbledore was having difficulties placating folks like McGonagall and Hagrid. All he could say was that he had left the Dursley's and now lived elsewhere, and could not be found. Over the months, inquiries to foreign magic schools would turn up nothing else either.

With his grandparents' advice, Harry chose five house elves to help him with housework, groceries, cooking, cleaning, etc.-Harry and Hermione was doing just fine on their own.

Since Harry was never going to attend, Dumbledore did not bother setting childish traps for the stone, instead he kept it hidden in his office. But he was so paranoid from his losses that he caught the fact that Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore confronted Quirrellmort privately, killing him but losing his life in the bargain due to a heart attack. With Quirrell turning to ash no one knew Dumbledore had fought him most thought he had left after hearing about an attack on a unicorn. Snape left, With Dumbledore dead and the prophesied Potter boy never showing, Snape figured he was free to stop teaching all the 'dunderheads'.

Fawkes found and took Peter Pettigrew to Madam Bones office holding him on her desk till she figured out Fawkes was telling her this wasn't a real rat. Having called in 2 auroras with Veritaserum she stunned it cast the reveling spell and the binding spell after finding out it was Pettigrew, feeding him the truth serum she found out Sirius Black was innocent was telling her men to go bring him inform Azkaban, Fawkes flashed him into her office. Freeing Sirius she told him that Harry hadn't shown up at Hogwarts September 1st. Sirius went to Gringotts to see if he could find out from them where Harry was. The goblins sent a message to Harry to see if he was willing to see Sirius to which he replied in the positive, soon Sirius was in Colorado meeting Harry again and meeting Hermione for the first time.

Having fallen in love they started sleeping in the same bed after Harry turned 13 with only kissing and fondling when they kissed the first time there was a golden glow seen for over three hours with a magical pulse covering the whole North America they received 2 letters 1 from Gringotts and 1 from the US Department of Magic congratulating them on their soul bond. After Harry turned 14 they started giving each other oral which was mind-blowing due to both be able to speak Parseltongue and using it on each other. Not wanting to wait another year they gave each other virginity on Hermione's 15th birthday.

A/N: I'm no good at lemons so either use your imagination there or you can write one for me to add and I'll give you credit in an A/N.

Of course Harry and Hermione were oblivious to all that happened in England. They did go town now and then and had been busy mastering all the magic they thought was necessary over the next 4 years, thanks to all the portraits help, their advanced abilities, and having finally figured out how to reset the ZPM after learning ancient runes beyond N.E.W.T. level.

They went back to the outpost reset the ZPM powered up the chair and located all traces of naquadah again. Over the next several months they gathered all the items except the gate in Cheyanne Mountain, coming across several Goa'ulds (Setesh, Isis, Osiris and Hathor) that tried to take them as host only to have all their knowledge added to Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were focused on mastering the last bit of magic he wanted to learn, which was the Animagus transformation he learned from his father's Marauders journal.

They found that unlike what the notes said and what his grandparents confirmed, they were able to visualize more than one type of animal to possibly transform into. To which they suggested if they could do that, why not try for another impossible feat-a magical animal. To do that they had to study hard to learn one first. So they all agreed they should try a Phoenix, because if you could do the impossible, that would be the way to go.

By the Christmas of what would have been their fourth year at Hogwarts he mastered transformation into a Phoenix. They spent the remainder of that summer practicing all the abilities of a Phoenix. They found that when they transformed, all of their clothing including the advanced technology they always wore went with them and reappeared when they transformed back. They also found that they could still cast their wandless magic and use their other innate abilities while in that form. They were the ultimate magical commandos, even if they weren't before.

By the end of what would've been their fourth year, age fourteen/fifteen. They were pretty much done with their self-training goals. They were even caught up with the goings on in the muggle world thanks to the Internet connection that their laptops chewed on like a room full of the research analysts as well as satellite TV.

Harry and Hermione using their phoenix forms flamed to England to catch up on the news from the last 6 years. They found out Dumbledore had a heart attack in '92. Laws were passed that made it more difficult for any that weren't pureblood wizards and witches."

"Listen, in all that news we just received, there wasn't a peep heard about Nick Flamel. You should go see him first. If that old coot is still alive, he can help us going forward and what to do." said Charlus.

"How do I find him?" asked Harry.

"Leave that to me. Make sure you take our portrait with you." said Charlus.

"Now show me a detailed map of North Devon." said Charlus.

"There, Harry, Hermione teleport to that spot there." said Charlus.

They teleported as asked and found himself in Berry Head overlooking the cliffs of Devon near the water's edge.

They walked a little way and took out his grandparents' portrait.

"What now?" asked Harry.

"Do you see a simple park bench overlooking the water?" asked Charlus.

"As a matter of fact I do." said Harry.

"Okay, go over there and sit down." Charlus said, with a smirk.

"Alright I'm here, now what?" said Harry.

"Now... repeat after me... nitwit blubber oddment tweak." said Charlus.

"Hmm, okay, if you say so, [...]." said Harry.

"Alrighty, what was that for and now what?" asked Harry.

"Just wait a minute Harry..." said Charlus, patiently, humming.

A few minutes later, a bemused Harry heard an AHEM... from behind him and a lady's voice saying. "Nick, I swear they are getting younger even if we are not aging." said the lady.

"I know Pere, I wonder what brought this young couple to us and how They learned our pass phrase." replied Nick.

Harry with portrait in hand stood up and turned around, and the man in the portrait said, "Nick you old coot, anyone who has attended Hogwarts in the past how many decades? knows that password now." said Charlus.

"Charlus, old bean. How do you do? And hello to you too my dear Dorea, it is nice to see you again. So, who might this young man be? Not Harry Potter. Albus told us he'd gone missing before he passed?" said Nick.

"Yes sir, it is me. This is my Wife and Soulmate Hermione; these are my grandparents. They told me how to find you. Is there a more private place we can talk?" replied Harry.

Nick looked over at Charlus who was nodding solemnly then said, "Very well Mr. and Mrs. Potter, The Flamels live in Flamel Cottage in Berry Head, Devon, England."

And then Flamel Cottage appeared out of thin air a little walk back up the hill.

...

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Flamel. We have been living and being home schooled after a fashion, out of the country since we were ten and eleven." said Harry.

"We just returned to England earlier today, just to get caught up and see what we were missing and what we found was a shock. We went home and told my grandparents and they suggested we come see you, said we could trust you with all our secrets and that if anyone knew what is going on and if there was any underground to help the non-purebloods you all would know about it." said Harry.

"I imagine it was quite a shock. Quite a lot of terrible laws have passed in the last 5 years." replied Nick.

At that point a red and gold colored Phoenix flew in the window and landed on the table, then walked right over to Harry and pecked him and Hermione on the hand; and let out an approving warble.

"It looks like Fawkes likes you Harry and Hermione. That is all the endorsement I need to know that we can trust you too." said Nick.

"Of course he likes us we freed him from the dark bind Dumbledore put on him."

Shocked Nick asked "Albus Dumbledore had Fawkes bound with dark magic?"

"Yes, just like he sealed my parents' wills so he could place me with my abusive relatives that the will expressively forbid, placed 3 magical tracers on me, the owl trace, had my core bound and had it tied to blood wards. Signed off on putting my Godfather Sirius Black in prison without a trial. As far as I'm concerned he was a dark lord. I was worried for a minute when I found out he died until I learned he had a heart attack. Did you know a horcrux doesn't work if you die of natural causes?"

So, Nick and Pere filled Harry, Charlus, and Dorea in on what they knew, including, what amounted to anything resembling an underground... They told them that within England proper you would find no one meeting in resistance or actually resisting in any way, but a number of people who would be resistors who occasionally and at sporadic intervals do meet out of the country, in a little place across the channel in old Brittany in Saint Pol de Leon.

"You mentioned you have secrets too? Anything you think can help us? If you don't mind, where have you been? You gave Albus quite a turn before he died." asked Nick.

Harry proceeded to share his whole story with the Flamels, sharing their belief in Fawkes endorsement in them as well, as the trust of his grandparents. If not them, here and now? Then who and when?

"Of all the things I expected to hear, most of that was nowhere near my imagination." said Nick, with Pere nodding an exclaiming in agreement.

"I am sorry for Albus' fault in your treatment at the Dursley's. I know I would've done different given your situation. I'm glad you found your grandparents' portrait and that they've been able to help raise you." said Pere.

"I daresay your abilities probably would give you a unique edge helping the non-purebloods, as big as that is I'm not sure you should risk your mission of restoring our ancestors' legacy. That seems just as big and you're just one couple and so young. From what you've said if we lost you we could very well lose that amazing legacy." said Nick.

"What if we didn't have to?" asked Harry.

They just looked at him funny.

"Do one or the other I mean?" added Harry.

"What if we work to build an Alteran sanctuary? A place that pureblood could not control! We could build a resistance there, I could put more potent tools in our allies' hands and I could teach them the Alterans way. Then we could lead a resistance from that position of strength and offer sanctuary to the families of the fighters who cannot themselves fight." said Harry.

"That actually makes sense, but what do you have in mind? Didn't you say you hadn't branched out into any of that yet? Not using this super technology because Earth doesn't have most of the exotic materials you need?" asked Nick.

"True. I can't build something as powerful as the great city of Atlantis or even our best battleships right now. But with materials I can acquire and elements I can synthesize from available materials, I could build some lesser capable but nevertheless very plausible space faring technology. I just hadn't been in any hurry before." said Harry.

"We can use the stargate in Antarctica to build a first sanctuary on another planet, but we will need to find the address of a suitable one first." Harry said, then paused to ponder a moment.

"Some ideas are coming to me I just need to think them through. Then I guess we can work through you to be our contacts to the people in the resistance to see if anyone is willing to help us out and build something." said Harry.

"I think we can do that. We will need some way to remain in real time contact with each other so we can do this." said Nick.

"Nick, why don't I go with them and start to help them while you go network with the resistance to see if any recruits want to step up? Then you and I can maintain contact between both groups initially with our telepathy. I rather suspect that if you start dropping Harry's name around the resistance, that he is looking for recruits for a secret project meant to get the first gens away from the purebloods, that you will get some people excited. It's working on me so far." said Pere.

"Okay, we can do it that way." replied Nick.

"Whatdya think harry?" asked Nick.

"It sounds like a good plan to start with but, keep the whole Alteran story out of it for now or even where I live. I will bring people into those secrets myself as I determine I can trust them." replied Harry.

"In fact, I think we will need another third location to meet people for our own little faction so, that I can meet people on neutral ground first and reduce the likelihood of leaks. We can keep our own personal safe houses and the general meeting place of the rest of the resistance organizers in Brittany out if it initially." said Harry.

"We know of a small town near Lourdes, France not far from our alma mater Beauxbatons, where there is an old abandoned muggle place we could convert to this purpose. I will work on arranging that while you and Pere get started on your plans and then we can go from there." said Nick.

"Okay, that's a plan then." asked Harry.

...

A little later...

"So Harry, what's the plan?" asked Pere.

"There are a number of old Alteran colony worlds that might still hold some hidden resources we could gather and re-use. There is one in particular on a planet called Dakara that will solve all of our immediate needs if it still survives." replied Harry.

"Pere, if you want to come with me on these expeditions we will need to stop by the old outpost and get you one of these encounter suits." said Harry.

"I do want to come with you." she reiterated.

"Okay, that's fine but, just to let you know, I don't think your telepathy to Nick will work when we are half way across the galaxy." said Harry.

Nick just said, "Oy Vey."

...

Harry teleported them to the outpost with Pere protected the old fashioned way with winter clothing and warming charms. They had stopped off at the farm house to get a supply of food and water as he explained, if he finds what he hopes to it might be several days' journey back.

They obtained an encounter suit, personal shield, and personal phase shifter for Pere and he taught her the basics of using them. He did not bother with the alt foci yet because she would need a lot of time and practice to use them better than her wand. Then he created several more destiny probes from the supply of nanites.

They teleported to the stargate and Harry dialed Dakara and sent a probe through. The planet showed signs of recent habitation but seemed to be unoccupied at the moment.

So they went through. Harry explained to Pere what was happening and what she was seeing.

He pointed out the mountain with the temple at the base. He mentioned that the statue of the seated pharaoh was new. They would tell her about that some time.

With Harry possessing all the knowledge of the ancients it was no effort for him to dial up the combination on the big metal doors and get them inside.

Harry explained what the purpose of the place was and the giant device that is the faux mountain top.

He went on to explain that this place was far more than it appeared.

"You see this entire structure is just the top of the highest tower of our oldest city-ship which is buried underground. The ship that our ancestors used over fifty million years ago to flee from our warring cousins in the Ori galaxy.

This planet was the first our ancestors arrived on and briefly settled when they arrived in our galaxy. They buried the small city-ship they arrived in, which we are going to appropriate by the way, and built this tower on top of it disguised as a mountain peak to house the device which is used to terraform planets to make it suitable for life. Indeed, it can and has also been used to seed the molecular building blocks for human life throughout the galaxy.

Harry explained that no one would have discovered the secrets of this place because it is shielded from scanning and the only way into the main city is the way we they would enter, by teleporting.

"You see you would have to be someone with our races innate abilities to enter and even to sense where to enter." explained Harry.

So, Harry teleported them into the teleportation chamber of the city ship.

Immediately the place lit up, recognizing their presence. And they felt the pressurization of life-support systems powering back on and refreshing the atmosphere for human habitation.

On the surface, if anyone were watching, one would see large plumes of dust clouds burst out of the ground like geysers of dust from four points equidistant from some unseen center appx. 1.5 km away.

"Pere, welcome to Taoth Dakara." announced Harry.

Harry led Pere around to the command deck and gate room of the ship. The gate was physically sealed in a cocoon of trinium so that no incoming connection would be possible.

Harry went to what is obviously the captains control chair and sat down. It lit up and Harry said, "Taoth Dakara, scan me and install myself, Harry James Potter, as Captain of this vessel and High Councilor."

They heard an audio response from the central computer... "Order acknowledged, Harry James Potter is now High Councilor and Captain of Taoth Dakara."

"What was that?" asked Pere.

"That was the city-ship central command artificial intelligence, complying with my orders." replied Harry.

Harry tried to explain computers and AI's and so forth. It didn't really take as such.

"You called this a city ship? does that mean people can live here, like reside here permanently?" asked Pere.

"Yes." replied Harry.

"How big is it? How many people could live here?" asked Pere.

"This ship is about three kilometers in diameter and is shaped almost like a perfect circle. So it is nine point four two five kilometers in circumference and has an area of about seven square kilometers at its base."

"A lot of this space is dedicated to ship functions including, power distribution, life support, and a lot of other base infrastructure, plus a lot of non-residential industrial and scientific uses. So, this city-ship can comfortably house only about one hundred thousand people for long term permanent residence. Of course we can temporarily house up to ten times that many for short-term, like if we were evacuating and transporting to another planet or something." said Harry.

"Originally, the ship looked like our classic Earth idea of a large flying saucer. Now with the big tower that contains the molecular life seeding device, it might look like a cup and a saucer to an outside observer. Who knows? Anyway I am going to extend the ships shields to protect it when we take off." said Harry.

"I want to give the ship a new name that will be easier to say, we won't be staying on Dakara anyway, so..." began Harry.

"Taoth Dakara, redesignate the city-ship and all AI interfaces to answer as Videum from now on." said Harry.

"Order acknowledged, Taoth Dakara is re-designated Videum."

"Why Videum harry, what does that mean?" asked Pere.

"Legacy," in our mother tongue, Alteran." replied Harry.

"Videum, perform full diagnostics and report on the city's readiness for space travel." said Harry.

"Order acknowledged. Diagnostics in progress..."

"While the ship is doing that, let's have a little tour of the spaces shall we?" said Harry.

"I have the knowledge of this place from my download of the full repository of knowledge but, even when it was last updated this place was ancient history. I daresay at the time of the launch of the Atlantis evacuation to Pegasus that they had all but forgotten it-unless they left it behind purposely, but who knows?" said Harry.

They found the shuttle bay. There were eight shuttles of Destiny class style that appeared fully operational, storage supplies of two-hundred fifty-six of the old armored exoskeleton space suits that were the tech of the day, and all associated tools, spare parts, machine tools, etc. necessary for maintaining the shuttles and constructing new ones and any in space maintenance of the ship that their robot constructors and maintenance bots didn't do.

This old ship did not make use of nanite level tech. In fact, it was pre-neutronium construction, so most construction was done the old fashioned way, built, albeit by advanced AI machines but, nevertheless designed and built out of more classic materials, not materials that could shape-shift themselves into necessary parts. Luckily, the ship was powered by the same type of ZPM, common in all large scale Alteran tech.

The ship still possessed three fully charged ZPM in the power center and 15 in storage, with the non-space flight systems of old Taoth Dakara having been maintained by perpetual cold fusion reactors, maintaining the shields, and the overall integrity of the vessel.

Videum finished diagnostics and reported-"Videum is fully operational. Atmospheric life support is fully restored but there is no food or fresh water on board. Hydroponics bays are empty and currently disabled. Maintenance bots have kept the ship in full operational readiness and it is capable of launching at any time."

The ship did not possess the powerful experimental wormhole drive of Atlantis, but it did have their best intergalactic hyper drive of the period. Therefore, they would still be able to make the journey back to earth which was clear across the galaxy in under one day or to Pegasus in 2 weeks. The food they brought would be good enough for that.

"Videum, prepare the city for launch." said Harry.

"Order acknowledged, Videum is preparing for launch, time to launch T minus 10 minutes."

On the surface, anyone watching would've seen another large burst of dust erupting as geysers from the same points as before, plus a general seismic disturbance at its center. Rocks began falling and cracks began surfacing on the ground. A circular crack centered on the disturbance about three kilometers in diameter began to form, and then suddenly there was a great explosion and bright light as the Videum broke through the surface, shield dome glistening with power and tons of debris bouncing off of it. It burst into the atmosphere at high speed, then gracefully settled into an orbit of the planet below.

Videum announced: "Launch successful, Videum is now in stable orbit of Dakara. Post launch diagnostics indicate all systems go...ready for orders..."

"Well Pere, what do you think?" asked Harry.

"Unless I'm going to wake up and find I've had the most vivid dream or hallucination ever, I can honestly say that if I had any doubts before, I'm a believer now." said Pere, in wonder, looking down at the planet spinning below them like a ball.

...

"Videum, launch a cloaked social research satellite to maintain watch on Dakara after we've gone." said Harry.

"There was something else going on here at one time and if someone comes back they will notice that hole." said Harry.

...

On the way back to Earth, Harry, Pere, and his grandparents did some planning.

"Have you decided which planet you want to use for our new sanctuary?" asked Pere.

"I am still considering the last known data on six possible planets that were each Alteran colonies at some point. Although it's really five, because Heliopolis is meant to be neutral territory for the four great races alliance to meet." said Harry.

"I will go there at some point anyway and make an effort to contact the other races to see if the alliance still holds or if any of them have ever heard from Atlantis in the past seven point five million years or what." said Harry.

"Alright, let's see. There is old Fortrenin, just a grassy planet, no real settlement but it housed one of our repositories of knowledge. There is old Sixus, which once held a large Alteran city that will now be in ruins. Then there is Threninon, where there was a small scientific outpost for some experiments in dimensional viewing. Also, Sixthrenin. It was abandoned by one of our most recent colonies that ran a failed experiment with time travel, trying to escape the plague. Then finally there was Vis Uban. It was being built to become the greatest planetary Alteran city in the galaxy. But, it was never finished. It was evacuated when the plague broke out there. I will avoid that out of superstition for now. I might investigate it someday." said Harry. A being glowing with white light appeared to Harry telling him that Vis Uban was not where the plague started, the Ori created it but the cure was found a million years after Atlantis left Earth.

"Still Out of those I favor building a new settlement on Sixus, and recycling the materials of the ruins to build our new city. Then we will keep Fortrenin as our alternate site since it has little else but a small temple containing one of our repositories of knowledge. We can beef that up a little with our own legacy and keep it as our own secondary backup in case we fail to restore the legacy in our own right." said Harry.

After they arrived cloaked and in orbit of Earth, Harry sent probes to both Sixus and Fortrenin and found them to be as expected. He reprogrammed the stargate network to lock out dialing in to either of those planets or Earth, or Videum's gate without him first entering a code.

At the time he was unaware of the spare gate on Earth but it was not connected to a DHD anyway, so it was not controlled by the network.

Meanwhile, a group of ascended that included Orlin, Chaya Sar, and Oma Desala, concluded a conversation they were having with the Others as they watched this transpire.

"So we are all in agreement then? We will not interfere in any way with Harry, Hermione and their future endeavors since they came upon this by means of the old fail safe protocol and had no otherworldly assistance to get this far. Oma, you have our leave to assist Harry and Hermione to ascend should the need arise, to save him as reward for his work so long as he then agrees to live among us within our rules." said Nero, the leader of the Ascended Council.

"It is agreed." they all said.

Harry used a ring transporter to beam himself and Pere down to Berry Head to visit Nick and they gave him a sub space communicator that will enable him to contact them no matter where they were from then on.

Pere updated Nick with what transpired so far and he was needless to say, flabbergasted.

They agreed Nick should continue his efforts, while they went to set up this new colony world. He also said he would work faster if they were going to keep coming up with results on their end so quickly.

Then they returned to Videum and they flew to Sixus.

"Videum, re-designate planet Sixus as Tenara, and the planet Fortrenin as Armeria." said Harry.

Harry caused Videum to descend into the atmosphere of Tenara with the terraforming machine tower pointed down toward the planet and initiated basic Alteran protocol colonian ventio euge, aimed at the planet.

"That will sterilize all organic life that is harmful to Alterans, improve organic life that is beneficial to us, and purify the waters and atmosphere of the planet. This is a secondary protocol meant for use after an initial terraform but before settling, since the land has already been settled once before but is currently absent of any sentient life, I did not need to start from scratch, just reset it." said Harry.

After a full sidereal rotation of the planet, the process was complete.

The next day, after flipping Videum upright to the tangent plane of the surface, and descending to a point hovering just two kilometers over the vast ruins of the old city, he asked Pere to imagine in detail what she thought a suitable layout, buildings, resources, services, and infrastructure would be to house a population of up to one million witches and wizards.

She did not need to focus on scale, he would have the construction AI handle that.

She actually conjured some parchment and a quill, to write her thoughts down on paper because it helped her organize her thoughts and make sure she didn't miss anything. She comm'd Nick to get some ideas from him as well, and they also got some thoughts on the matter from Charlus and Dorea. This process took about another day and Harry reminded her to make sure she visualized each structure and thing she wanted in her mind as well. Harry added a few things of his own both from his limited knowledge of the Earth muggle world combined with his expansive knowledge of Alteran life.

When they were both ready, he had the construction AI scan the necessary parts of his and Peres' memories and even her written notes.

Then he dispatched three large flying saucer shaped objects, each two-hundred fifty meters in diameter, that came out of the bottom of Videum.

He explained that this was their large scale construction machine.

The three devices worked together in tandem. The one in the center of the formation, with the small dome structure on top of it was the command and matter recycling machine, which would scan and recycle all instructed terrestrial materials. In that case the ruins themselves. Then using their matter transportation technology, it would beam the various raw materials into holding tanks made for that purpose onto the other two, which then use their own matter transporters and molecular resequencers to construct to specification what they asked for. When or if the recycling machine cannot find enough of the base raw materials for a certain requirement, it would seek out the raw minerals on the planet, then mine and refine it in necessary quantities to keep the work moving.

"Fortunately the construction AI is vastly more knowledgeable about any of this than you and I are, it is its specialty after all, with millions of years of experience. I think you will be surprised how accurate and effective a job it will do for our intentions with the limited amount of design info. we were able to give it." said Harry.

...

With that said, he initiated the startup sequence. The first stages included full scans of the planet and the target construction area, and it noted any discrepancies prior to final authorization to begin work.

Videum reported, "the construction device reports adequate supplies of all necessary materials, except naquadah."

Harry fiddled around with some controls and beamed the necessary quantity of naquadah from ships stores to the constructor.

Then he re-ran the startup sequence.

Videum reported, "the construction device reports adequate supplies of all necessary materials-no discrepancies, the work is ready to begin, estimated time of completion, one month."

...

Pere asked what he needed naquadah for since she thought they were going low tech to emulate the wizarding world.

Harry said "Yes, it will look and operate like most things do in the wizarding world but I added a few things. The entire complex will have working electricity supplied by parallel redundant cold fusion reactors, which will also ensure purified hot and cold running water, standardized septic, street lighting, and very importantly a powerful planetary shield complex to forcefully keep out uninvited otherworldly guests. Other than that the wizards can live life as normally as they want, right down to those replicas of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts that you, Nick, grandma and grandpa wanted." said Harry.

All of that occurred during about the first week of September Nineteen Ninety-Six, the new colony would therefore be ready by mid-October Nineteen Ninety-Six.

...

Harry and Pere updated Nick as to what they got started.

Nick said: "The safe-house in Lourdes, France is ready. It is secure and warded against spies and malcontents or malintents. I have made first contact with a group of people meeting at the movement's organic safe-house in Saint Pol De Leon, and have begun socializing the concept of a Potter-Flamel Sanctuary and Resistance Movement. I am due to meet back there tomorrow night to see some people who might be interested to learn more of that. Apparently putting our names together like that is generating some buzz." said Nick.

Harry said that while Nick continued to work on that he would take the slack time to investigate a few of those other old Alteran legacy sites and would try to make contact with old allies to see if they were still around.

...

Over the next couple of weeks, Pere stayed with Harry-just for the adventure and to keep him company-as he made visits to the several other legacy planets he wanted to investigate. As he visited each, he placed a cloaked social research satellite into orbit to keep track of any activity there. He said there were a number more but they were known to have been destroyed and had nothing left to salvage, he didn't have much interest in them at the moment.

He found the old scientific outpost where the ancestors experimented with dimension travel and multi-dimension communications. He recovered an old device called a 'dimensional observer' which emitted a field of particles that attracted inter-dimensional creatures or trans-phasic creatures. The ancestors used it to study those creatures. The effect of the machine would spread to other people by touch, which has been considered a defect even then, so he locked it away for future study and did not activate it. (sg1 episode 6.13 never happens).

He found the old failed time-travel experiment on another planet that was subject to coronal mass emissions from its star, peppering the planet with tornado-like anomalies and geomagnetic storms, which were used to power the time-loop-machine. He removed the machine from the planet and recycled it back into refined materials for re-use. (sg1 episode 4.06 never happens).

He continued to ignore Vis Uban for now. He visited long enough to view it from space and launched a cloaked satellite to keep track of it. Scans indicated nothing further of interest there anyway, but noted that unlike the other planets he visited, this one had a small population of primitive humans. One more reason to leave them alone. That indicated the plague was gone, but either way, they lived there now. No need to disturb them.

For his last stop on the trip he visited Heliopolis with the intent to use the four great races diplomatic chamber to contact them.

What he found when he arrived was that the primary structure, the fortress housing the great alliance meeting place was the only thing left on the planet. Also the orbit of the planet seemed to have shifted and was decaying year after year by stellar forces (sg1 episode 1.11 never happens, but Dr. Littlefield is saved by Harry).

He discovered Dr. Ernest Littlefield and while keeping himself invisible, scanned a copy of his memories to find out what he was doing there. What he learned was incredible. He decided to be generous while not revealing who he really was, he appeared to him as a holographic image of a benevolent alien who, having discovered him there, was willing to return him to his home on Earth.

He allowed Dr. Littlefield to take all his notes and records, since it was his life work-perhaps he would gain something from the effort when he got home. Naturally, Harry learned about the Nineteen Forty-Five stargate experiments and how all of that came about. Knowing they did not have the primary gate or even a proper DHD, he correctly assumed someone else brought a spare gate there at some point and the rest was history at least from the point from when it was discovered at Giza.

Knowing that Earth humans, at least the US Air Force, were involved in experiments of this nature with a working gate, put another avenue of investigation onto Harry's plate for when he got home. As if he didn't have enough to worry about already.

As it was, Harry copied the entire contents of the Four Great Races Library and the master elemental book codex, just in case; as the entire complex looked like it might fall into the ocean at any time now. And then he used the Library computer to transmit a proper contact request to the Four Great Races to see if any would respond. Not knowing how long that would take until he would return to Earth, he placed Dr. Littlefield into stasis in order to keep him safe, and out of the way-not wandering the ship and getting into things he wasn't meant to.

Well, as far as he knew this place hadn't been used for this purpose for millions and millions of years. Who knew if anyone would hear the message or show up? He was puzzled by the state of the place. Records indicated more buildings and other life on the planet at one point. Now the place is a dying ruin. He didn't know that the Nox, Furling, and Asgard fought Ra and the forces of the Goa'uld there roughly ten thousand years ago. And that Ra having been soundly defeated barely escaped there with his life, fleeing of all places to Earth and beginning a new chapter in the history of the Goa'uld and humans.

After a week of waiting, two ships appeared approaching orbit of Heliopolis. One, a cruiser of obvious Asgard making but not one ever recorded by the Alterans before, and another Harry could not guess if it were Nox or Furling.

Knowing the accepted protocol for a meeting called in this way, he transmitted himself as a hologram to the alliance great dome room.

Shortly thereafter, an alien one meter in height, with grayish skin tones, small, skinny limbs, large head and black bulbous eyes appeared in hologram form. One he did not recognize from their records of the other three great races. Following them, a woman with a faint gray skin color as well as grass-like hair from which branches and leaves grew, wearing primitive clothing with colors that combined gray to gray-blue to violet and scarlet. That he knew was a Nox elder.

"Greetings friends. I am sorry to have to request to meet with you in this manner. but I knew of no other way to contact you. My people have been gone from this galaxy for a very long time. I am Harry James Potter, High Councilor of Videum, formerly known to you as the Alteran city-ship Taoth Dakara." said Harry, with a bow of his head.

"Greetings, High Councilor. Welcome. We certainly never thought we would hear from one of your race again. It has been so long." said the little gray being.

"I am a descendant of the Alteran's from Terra, who left the galaxy destined for the Pegasus galaxy with Terra Atlantis seven point five million years ago fleeing a plague that was ravaging them. My line continues to live and evolve, hidden and in isolation from the bulk of the native human population on Terra, which we now call Earth." said Harry.

"Recently a fail-safe mechanism from the last working Alteran outpost on Earth awoke and summoned me with instructions to restore the legacy of the Alteran race in this galaxy. In so doing I was also gifted with the full knowledge of the Alteran race from one of our knowledge repositories. So, from there I sought out my ancestors' original city and recovered it. I am now beginning to prepare a new colony world for my people and I wished to contact you to find out if the Four Great Races Alliance still existed, and to let you know that for my small part, we are back...or on our way back, and most importantly simply to meet you in person and explain myself. Thank you." concluded Harry.

The Asgard and Nox representatives identified themselves as Supreme Commander Thor, and Elder Lya respectively and exchanged pleasantries and repeated some astonishment to find Harry there at all. Together they explained that the alliance was dissolved for the final time after their great war with Ra of the Goa'uld there on this very planet some ten thousand years ago. It having been their agreed upon last act as an alliance. The Furling were few in number even then and thereafter have left and they had not heard or seen of them since. The Nox are withdrawn from the galactic scene and have renewed their call for pacifism and live their lives in isolation and in peace. The Asgard continued to maintain a detente type of policing action with the parasitic and militaristic Goa'uld by treaty since the great war, but mostly were focused on a terrible war of attrition they were fighting and losing in their home galaxy. As well as trying to reverse the degenerative effects on their race of the cloning they began heavily relying on some thirty-thousand years ago.

The pair continued to give Harry an update on the affairs of the galaxy since the departure of the Alterans, and details that they could covering the past ten thousand years since their final major act of war in the galaxy. The Nox wished Harry well and offered for him to visit them on their home world of Gaia at any time and departed, leaving it to the Asgard to provide the Alteran's details in the form of a full crystal data base of history.

They agreed to meet in person on Harry's city-ship Videum and Harry introduced Thor to Pere and to his grandparents' portraits. At that point, that required some explanation so they did their best to explain to Thor the so-called hidden magical world of witches and wizards on Earth who it turned out were the descendants of the Alterans. Which is how they inherited some of their abilities that Harry now knew was really known as zero-point energy, but the community simply called magic.

They explained also that they didn't know the details of this ancestry because their own written history only went back about three to six-thousand years depending on which of the older myths and legends one considered history, beyond that it truly was myth. Obviously there was a large gap missing from seven point five million years to six thousand years ago in their own history but the outpost knowledge repository knew nothing of it, therefore Harry did not either. They suspect the ones who departed for Pegasus on Atlantis had something to do with it, but so far they have no information to corroborate that hypothesis.

Thor mentioned that the history he provided them would bring them up to date on the galaxy at large at least as far as the Asgard have kept up with it themselves in that time, but the only thing he knew of Earth in that time period was that they were aware that Ra retreated to Earth back then after their great war. And evidence had shown in the rest of the galaxy that Ra and his fellow Goa'uld, impersonating Gods from Earth's old legends, enslaved some humans and transported a number of groups of them off world into the galaxy to serve them as slaves and warriors.

And that the effort of having done so had evolved to about forty different planets in the galaxy comprised of different human civilizations in all manner of development, some even more advanced than Earth was now, others far more primitive, all down to the neglect, or abuse and everything in between from the Goa'uld. He further told them that as far as he knew there had not been any Goa'uld activity on Earth or any closer to their region of space than Abydos for about five thousand years, when Ra was forced to flee after a general uprising after which the native population of Earth buried Ra's stargate.

That last sentence clicked within Harry. Now he had a working hypothesis as to how the US Air Force gate was discovered where it had been. Harry mentioned his thought to Thor which got his attention as well. He was not aware that the native human population had discovered a stargate there and had begun experimenting with it. Harry told him his discovery of this Dr. Littlefield who had been stranded there since Nineteen Forty-Five and his plan to mysteriously return him to Earth after their meeting.

Thor was interested in Harry's explanation of forming a new colony to serve a sanctuary for good people to escape from and avoid the civil war that was brewing among his people on Earth. Thor offered to help if he could but reminded him that their resources, especially in that galaxy were very thin.

Harry then offered a trade. To get his remnant a little more modern resources to help kick start them and to help the Asgard with two of their biggest problems, he suggested to trade the Asgard a full copy of their old knowledge repository, which he had access to, which he knew contained scientific information on how to help cure their degenerative cloning problem which his people mastered, plus the science behind nanite replicator's and two weapons, one small-scale, one potentially galactic-scale that they could use to fight and permanently defeat them. For what? He waited to see what the Asgard would offer in trade for this.

Thor said he must return to his ship and confer with his High Council back on their home world. Thor did so and Harry agreed to wait.

They waited about two hours and Thor returned to the Videum with an offer in trade. He said that the Council first extended their welcome back to their Alteran allies and thanked them for their offer. In recompense, the Asgard would give them a modern Beliskner class Battle-cruiser modified for human and Alteran man-machine interface and outfitted with a full copy of their most current Asgard computer core, which would bring their Alteran remnant fully up to speed on the latest inter-galactic class technology. Even knowing that much of the Alteran science and technology still out classed much of their own, they ought to find some advancements or at least make good use of the resource for their re-building campaign-knowing that the city-ship Harry currently had was limited to 50-million-year-old Alteran technology. And finally, that they wish to renew their alliance, even if the Four Great Races Alliance is defunct, they wished to forge renewed bonds of friendship and support between their two peoples.

Harry accepted and thanked Thor very much. He said that his numbers were few but once they were strong again and if their war against the Replicator's is not yet won or their struggle to overcome the cloning problems is not yet resolved, his people would do whatever else they could to assist them. Including, they hoped to someday search for their lost brethren the Lanteans in Pegasus, and if they managed that maybe they would have even more advanced capabilities that could help them.

As it turned out. The Beliskner class that the Asgard were to turn over to Harry is the one Thor arrived in. Thor's previous flagship. Thor simply and extremely quickly reconfigured all the controls and interfaces to human and Alteran. Therefore, Harry returned Thor to their home world via stargate along with all the data crystals with the information they needed for the replicator and cloning problems and the promise that they could contact him any time to send people over to take a deeper look into their knowledge repository or other use of their scientific facilities, any time they want. Harry gave Thor the code they would need to dial into any of the gates he controls on his world or ships. Conversely, Thor gave him the same. So, they could remain in direct contact from then on.

...

With Thor returned home, Harry left Heliopolis with his new state of the art Asgard Battleship in a slave circuit to the Videum, and returned to orbit of Tenara.

He decided to leave the Beliskner cloaked and in orbit of Tenara with a constant link to Videum, because now he had a ready-made planetary defense all set to go. He installed a stargate on the Beliskner so that he could simply gate between them without having to reposition either one, if or when the need would arise.

He caused the Asgard core to duplicate itself and took a copy with him on the Videum to integrate to his Alteran core for research and to see just what he could do with the additional knowledge they've shared.

With that done, they had been gone almost three weeks so they returned home.

First, he kept his promise and returned Dr. Littlefield to the gate room of the Air Force base where he originally left from, Obliviated of all memory of his experience with Harry and the Videum except that he knew he was rescued by a short alien that looked human and seemed to speak English with the accent. And he had returned with nice clean notebooks of all his research, with a note attached to the front in plain English that said, "You're welcome," and "Do not dial that gate address again, it has now been locked out of receiving an incoming connection unless one has the proper code. Be more careful in the future. good luck -H."

Pere returned home to Nick to get him caught up and to help him socialize the concept of an off world sanctuary and base for their resistance. Harry let her keep her equipment for show and tell and gave her a modified Destiny probe that would also display a limited hologram projection of Harry himself greeting the resistance members and explaining his offer in his terms, with a little more show and tell of their city ship and the planet Tenara in the process of construction. With Peres' help and some of Voldemort's knowledge they warded the orb so that no one with any intent to harm or spy on the resistance would remember any of it.

Harry landed the cloaked Videum on his farm so that he could easily fill the hydroponics bays of the city with Earth food from his farm and refilled the fresh water tanks from his wells.

While his bots and his astonished elves worked on that, he began using the social research satellite he had in orbit to hack into Earths military computers especially the US Air Force, to find information on their stargate program. While he had the intel. AI crunch through analyzing that, he spent some time designing his own hybrid battle cruiser using a hybrid of tech from the Asgard and his own older Alteran tech. He also designed a new space station and shipyard complex to construct and dock his new ships in space. He would mix nanites in with Asgard matter construction beaming tech, which while similar to theirs, was a little more elegant in its design. And unlike the Asgard who had good reason, he was not afraid of continuing to exploit nanite technology.

A couple weeks later, his construction AI comm'd him to let him know the planet was done. He instructed the machines to go build stockpiles of trinium and other base materials that were available on the planet. He would still need to seek resources for supplies of neutronium and naquadah for all of his plans in the long run.

He informed Pere and Nick of the status and they asked him to come visit to meet some interested parties.

During the third week of October Nineteen Ninety-Five, Harry visited them at Berry Head and they took him to a meeting at Nicks new safe house in Lourdes.

Present at the meeting in addition to the three of them were: Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor 'Madeye' Moody, Dora Tonks (incomplete auror trainee), Minerva McGonagall with a stolen copy of the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones, and Aberforth Dumbledore.

Folks who were dead by that point in the war: Rubeus Hagrid, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Amos Diggory, and other members of the Orders old crowd dead in defense of the Ministry the day it fell. Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones were transferred to Salem Academy of Sorcery.

There were still many potential recruits to the resistance who were still keeping their heads down at Hogwarts. But, Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's were being abused regularly by the other students and new faculty alike. They would like to evacuate them, but to where?

...

Harry was introduced to the leaders of the small resistance and learned of their stories. McGonagall and Mad-eye introduced Dumbledore's portrait which Harry destroyed telling them it was a horcrux while Aberforth pretended not to listen.

His subsequent demonstrated mastery of magic without a wand as well as technology and all the other things he knew that were well beyond his age, sold them.

They unanimously voted to make Harry's new colony planet the secret headquarters of their resistance and new safe city to care for the families and educate the children.

Plans started to be made for a well-coordinated all in one go evacuation of the resistance members and their families during the Christmas holidays. Rumor had it that England would not make it to the summer break without officially going to war with someone, which meant marshal law crackdown in the school and communities. So they needed to act before then.

They would leave some key people there on the ground to ensure some eyes and ears and contacts remained. Bill Weasley would remain at Gringotts since he worked for the Goblins and as such enjoyed some political protection there and could keep eyes and ears open in magical England.

McGonagall would leave with the students and attempt to set up school in the replica Hogwarts as headmistress, and would find some loyal teachers to accompany her in the great escape.

They would each take a list of their most likely to accept students and families and only begin to approach people with it after the break starts, minimizing risk of leaks getting around and using charmed parchments to prevent the candidates from leaking the info.

It was decided for the size of operation they had in mind, that Harry would bring the Videum to Lourdes, France under cloak, and the actual evacuation would take place the day before Boxer Day. People would make their way to Nicks safe house and from there given an untraceable portkey to the embarkation point.

He told them to pass the word that they should bring everything they own shrunken for moving, they would all get copious amounts of land and a large home suitable for them to settle in. Also to treat the move like Noah's Ark, bring heirloom samples and as much supply as possible, of every plant, fruit, potion ingredient, animal, magical or otherwise and they would breed and repopulate them all on their new colony.

McGonagall swore she would steal the entire contents of the Hogwarts library and any other useful magical instrument she could on that day.

Nick said he would contact his old friend Ollivander to talk him into joining them and bringing his resources; and to have him try to convince as many of the other trustworthy shopkeepers in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade as he could.

...

In the meantime, back in Colorado Springs, the Air Force, CIA and anyone else who could make a case for it being their business, was debriefing Dr. Littlefield. He was reunited with Catherine, and there was talk beginning of reopening the program research. But the pair of them didn't want to do that full time anymore and told them to recruit some new young buck to take the lead and they would mentor him and get him started and consult him as necessary.

Therefore, recruiting for who should head the research had begun, whilst the politicians angled and argued over funding and who's fiefdom it should belong to. The process and all the attention Littlefield got ensured that the whole thing wasn't so secret that only one member of Congress knew about it. However, it was limited to just the House and Senate Defense and Intelligence committees, and the House and Senate leaders. Leaving the Congress Senator Kinsey trip going down the stairs breaking his neck killing him.

...

Harry took the resistance leaders to his farm in Montana and showed them and gave them a tour of Videum. Whilst there he took them via stargate to Tenara and showed them the finished city.

It was the first time he saw the finished product too and they took their time looking around.

Harry had it built so that on the four corners of the city were four school complexes. He only had built replicas of Hogwarts on one end and Beauxbatons at the other, and the remaining two lots were just roughed in for two more future schools when and if they decided to build any.

There was a central business district (CBD) that looked and felt just like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade only ten times their size, all empty of course, waiting for someone to lay claim to storefront and begin using it.

There were residential districts as far as the eye could see extending on multiple radials out from the city center. Harry explained that there was housing and land for up to one million residents, so even at some burgeoning capacity they might have in the future, there should be room to grow for quite some time.

He told them that for strategic reasons he needed to remain the High Councilor and Supreme Commander of the over-arching Alteran government and military, but that he didn't personally want to be in charge of ruling civilians so he asked them to develop a civilian ruling Council that would someday be elected at large. And from within the council elect a Governor, and then the residents would provide their own self-rule here other than for strategic and military matters. Then he would partner with the Governor when big decisions like defense and security needed to be made for the community.

They all agreed and said they would come up with a temporary one to get them started so that Harry didn't have to worry about successful immigration of people there and domestic issues, while he does everything else.

...

Everyone went about their work from then until the holidays, giving them almost two months to make specific plans, shore up their numbers, exercise their thoughts to ensure they took everything they needed and wanted. With more contacts being confirmed in advance, the number of families they could try to reach out to during the holidays increased. That became quite a lot of paperwork and charm casting for McGonagall to prove people's loyalty and intentions, who enlisted Remus and some others to help her.

Harry made some progress on his strategic plans during that time, having finished designing, building, and launching a ZPM construction complex into the troposphere of Tenara's star. It would produce ten per month and automatically shuttle them back to Videum for storage.

He likewise launched a dozen deep space probes to seek out a resource planet that was not otherwise occupied by enemy forces. And with the knowledge the Asgard gave him, he knew the Goa'uld were his enemy and were all over the place, so naturally he avoided searching worlds he knew were claimed by them already, trying to continue to go for the quiet startup as it were.

He planned to wait until after the big evacuation from England before engaging the Videum in its next big projects, first to upgrade itself and then to build the first of his new shipyards.

...

Time marched on and the big evacuation day arrived.

Harry secretly landed the Videum in the place the order prepared for it.

And the Order executed their plan on schedule.

Students, siblings, parents, extended family, shopkeepers and their families, and everyone else, numbered about four thousand people. Including all of the Gryffindor's and their families. Half of the Hufflepuff's and their families. A quarter of the Ravenclaw's and their families. No Slytherin were even approached out of fear of leaks.

All of the order and their families except Bill Weasley at Gringotts, Charlie Weasley remained in Romania with the dragons, and believe it or not, Nick and Pere remained in Devon to keep up their work as evacuee contacts for stragglers and because they would be damned after over six-hundred years would they give up their home for the inbreed pureblood lot. Beside they can still serve the cause best from there and be Bill's lifeline if he needed it. To that end both Bill and Charlie carried an emergency portkey to Bally Head if they ever needed it.

Nick and Pere would also continue to work the Intelligence scene through their personal ICW contacts and to let other loyal friends know what is really going on when the great disappearance hits the news.

Take that you pureblood bastards! Twenty-six percent of the population of magical Britain disappeared over night on Boxing Day, an estimated four thousand people, centered on almost half the student population of Hogwarts, half the teachers, the entire contents of the library the Hogwarts sorting hat, with the help of the house elves that were coming the entire content of the room of hidden things, the elves even were able to take the ward stones and a lot of the businesses.

...

After Harry safely moved everyone aboard the Videum to Tenara and landed the ship safely in its permanent landing spot in the city center he had a chance along with the senior members of the order to lead everyone on a tour of the city and then turnover the settling in phase to the city's new high council and the new interim Governor they elected.

It turned out that the council consisted of Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Ollivander, Fortiscue, and Madam Malkin. With Arthur Weasley serving as interim Governor since he was the one with government experience.

The only school started up at first was New Hogwarts, with McGonagall as Headmistress, Flitwick as Deputy, and others whose name you would not recognize filling the rest of the spots, with four-hundred fifty students, still separated by year still, but without official houses, one unified school.

While everyone was settling in to the homes they picked out and books were getting sorted into the New Hogwarts library, a small pavilion was created near the school entrance for the Sorting Hat. Harry placed his grandparents' portrait alongside the hat. They had many interesting conversations, each getting caught up on the events that led to that day.

Harry and Hermione took a few days to socialize and meet the people, including lots of kids their own age for the first time since they found out they were Alteran.

They met Luna Lovegood and her dad Xeno, two of the strangest people they'd ever met but he liked them also, and they thought Luna was cute though.

He also had a soft spot for Neville and Susan who were sent to Salem for safety. Something he could relate to. Ron Weasley was an obnoxious bore who kept trying to befriend Harry but he wanted nothing to do with him. Ginny Weasley keep trying to throw herself at Harry, Hermione blackened her eyes for it. When Mr. Weasley invited them for supper Harry found love potions in his drink tied to Ginny asking what they thought they were getting at trying to potion a married man. Mrs. Weasley screamed that he couldn't be married she and Dumbledore had a betrothal contract for him and Ginny. He told her if Dumbassdoor signed it, it was illegal. Mr. Weasley told Harry this was the first he heard of this so called contract and that he knew Hermione was his soulmate he saw it in the book of souls when he nicked it and most the rest of the things in the DOM with the help of Croaker.

They became friends with Neville, Luna, and Susan though. That was, when they had time to spend with teens their own age.

They were disappointed to learn that Harry would not be attending school with them and even more flabbergasted to see why when he demonstrated his mastery of wandless magic, and that he could fly without a broom. Harry lived up to his reputation and then some. Even though, he didn't even know what that reputation really was except for second-hand stories he started to pick up.

He tried not to overdue the demonstrations of technology, more than could already be helped because he was cautioned by both Thor and Lya to try not to harm their culture. That if the people he offered sanctuary to, came to him wanting more involvement with technology themselves, then would be the time. Pere and Nick had agreed, but they were also about as old timer as one could get.

...

Anyway, once again back in England, now down twenty-six percent of their subjects, potential conscripts, the loss of that much subsequent economy and taxes, and the priceless artifacts from Hogwarts. Flames were practically shooting out if their ears.

With friendly ICW officials becoming aware of the nature of Potters sanctuary and it being off world and the Alteran legacy of all magicals, they asked to be permitted to allow other friendly magicals to immigrate if they wanted to and in return they would help raise a larger army on the ground to work with the Order to plan an invasion of England to liberate them. The majority of those to immigrate were First Gen and their families or Half-Bloods that were raised in the mundane world. Whom took to the technology like fish to water.

Officials and councils on both sides agreed and immigration began, protected by wards to ensure no one with ill intent or under malicious control could make the move. With that in mind, the pointy end of the Orders forces led by Moody and Shacklebolt returned from Tenara to a location in Germany the new alliance selected for a new allied headquarters and started building a real invasion army.

Pureblood spies learned of all this of course but they knew they didn't have the forces for a preemptive strike so they hunkered down to prepare stronger defenses and imperious more population into their armies. they never learned of the off-world nature of Potters sanctuary as that information was too well protected. They made it a priority for their spies to discover the location, but they failed and one by one their spies were reducing in numbers as they fell into the alliances grip. As time went on, the allied forces destroyed the pureblood's forces.

Harry and Hermione decided it was time to get Merlin/Moros so they went to the location that had been slipped to them by Ganos Lal while the others were busy deciding they should not interfere with Harry & Hermione. Janus gave them the gate address' for Atlantis and Destiny letting them to hook up 12 ZPM in sequence to dial Destiny and to take power sources and nanites to help repair the ship.

Finding Merlin, they cloned him and transferred his consciousness they had him build his device to send to the Ori galaxy destroying the Ori. Merlin gave them the knowledge from the time 10,000 years ago when the Lanteans returned to Earth to when he was put in stasis 1200 years ago letting them know they would have to go to Atlantis for the knowledge from 7.5 million to 10,000 years ago. Being asked he agreed to travel with them reminding them to take at least 3 ZPM's. Reaching Atlantis, they replaced the ZPM's finding out the Wraith were still in hibernation they first found the hive that was awake setting a device to keep the hive bound to that planet they took the local stargate. Then they built and deployed planet killers to destroy all the sleeping hives wiping out the Wraith. After that they located any planet with iradis bugs wiping them out so there would be no chance of the Wraith returning. Finding out the Replicators were not wiped out they used a device designed to destroy the bonds the hold the nanites together sending the wave thru the stargate they wiped out the replicators in the Pegasus galaxy. It was now 1999.

After retrieving Atlantis Harry, Hermione and certain friends went on to ally with the Earth's SGC and the Asgard to defeat the Goa'uld. When they discovered Anubis had returned and that the 'Others' had only descended him half way as Harry and Hermione found a way to contact the ascended letting them know that they would be destroyed if they didn't take care of him telling them they had no way to stop their destruction if they tried to negatively interfere with the lower plane he also advised Oma to check who she helped better in the future and that using her powers to read the true intent of someone was not evil. From that point on the others gave informational help when needed but didn't give technology.


End file.
